Messed Up?
by The-Erinaceous-Nihilarians
Summary: Misty and Florence may have rather powerful imagination, but they're having a tough time believing that characters from Brisingr keep appearing in their world. We suck at summaries...read and review? it's better than it sounds!  Co-author: I second that!
1. Chapter 1

Eragon stared at the dark tower of stone wherein hid the monsters who had murdered his uncle, Garrow. He was lying on his belly behind the edge of a sandy hill dotted with sparse blades of grass, thorn bushes, and small, rosebud-like cactuses. The brittle stems of last year's foliage pricked his palms as he inched forward to get a better view of Helgrind, which loomed over the surrounding land like a black dagger thrust out from the bowels of the earth.

The evening sun streaked the low hills with shadows long and narrow and – far in the west – illuminated the surface of Leona Lake so that the horizon became a rippling bar of gold. To his left, Eragon heard the steady breathing of his cousin, Roran, who was stretched out beside him.

Eragon looked at him. He could imagine that it was hard for Roran to be patient at that time since he was trying to save his wife-to-be. Roran opened his mouth to whisper something and vanished.

Eragon stared at the empty space where his cousin had been.

…_the hell?_

Eragon muttered, "Roran?" He felt the ground and kneeled upright. "Roran!" he exclaimed. There was no answer.

YYYYYYYYYYY-Roran-YYYYYYYYYYY

"All this waiting is making me –" Roran blinked as he noticed the sudden change in landscape. Instead of Helgrind's desolate setting, he was looking at a large grey river which didn't move and instead had colourful blurs whizzing across it with a horrendous spluttering. Beyond the evil-looking stream was a metal fence surrounding a grassy ground with trees.

_Why on earth would you want to protect a forest with barely any trees?_

Puzzled, he turned around to be met with a horrifying sight. In front of him were several large blocks out of miniscule red rocks and grey flat slates.

_WHAT are THEY?_

He then turned his attention to the VERY oddly shaped shelter which stood, out of a grey and red material he had NEVER encountered before. A quarter of the way up the back of the shelter was a small red ledge on which a girl was sitting in the most peculiar clothing. She was clutching a small but thick book out of paper.

It hit Roran rather suddenly, what was he going to do? Where was he? How was he going to get back? Could he even get back?

The girl lifted up the book as she begun to stand up.

"AGH!" Roran cried, the girl looked at him worriedly, then seeing that no harm had been done to him, she returned to her book. "WHAT in the name of the lords is THAT?" he pointed at the creature on the front cover of the book over which stood 'Brisingr'.

The girl lifted her eyebrow at him. "It's a dragon…" she told him as though it were obvious.

Roran shook his head, it was definitely NOT obvious. "No it's not!"

The girl stared at him in amazement and doubt- possibly because she thought he was not quite sane.

"Uhrm…YES it IS," she examined him from head to toe and made an odd face.

"NO it is NOT," he replied miming her odd speech "It looks nothing like a dragon!"

The girl looked even more bewildered and looked from the cover to the man before her. "How would YOU know?"

"I've seen one!"

At which point in the conversation Roran took the opportunity to disappear again. The girl stared at the spot. "I'm…confused…" she whined.

YYYYYYYYYY-Eragon-YYYYYYYYYY

Just when Eragon thought he had ENTIRELY lost the plot, Roran reappeared again, so he was absolutely positive he'd lost it. Just in case he asked his cousin, "Where…uh, where were you?"

Roran looked around, pinched himself, and touched his head, his nose, his shoulders and his legs before letting out a long sigh of relief and turning to Eragon. "Well…" he explained but was cut off by a loud rustling as a horde of very odd looking humans turned towards them.

"Who are they?" Roran asked sounding a little afraid.

"They…they're the…the, I don't know and I have a feeling it's better not to find out," He pulled Roran and they sprinted towards Helgrind, where else could they go? The men and women moved with many strange gaits towards them – they limped and shuffled and humped and wriggled; they swung on crutches or used arms to propel themselves forwards on curiously short legs – contortions that were necessary because, as Eragon realised, every one of them lacked an arm or a leg or some combination thereof. Their leader sat upright upon a litter borne by six oiled slaves, a pose Eragon regarded as a rather amazing accomplishment, considering that the man or woman – he could not tell which – consisted of nothing more than a torso and a head, which looked particularly angry.

"It's the priest of Helgrind!" Eragon told Roran while they tried to enlarge the distance between them and the crowd.

"Can they use magic?" Roran panted.

"Possibly…" Eragon answered simply.

"What are we going to do?" Roran shrieked now.

"I don't know!" Eragon shrieked back. Suddenly it grew quiet and when they turned around all the people were gone. "Well….that was an interesting turn of events…" Eragon commented.

_Saphira! _He called then.

Y-Misty-Y

Misty reread her last sentence as the bus wobbled and shook the book in her hands. 'Behind the priests trudged a double line of young men swathed in gold cloth. Each carried…' The empty bus suddenly filled with shouting and she dragged her attention from the book to the inside of the dirty red vehicle. The shouting stopped as a crowd of partly limbless – one of them ENTIRELY limbless – people who were very confused stopped in their tracks.

"What happened…" One of them tried to say, but was going to get no further than that, since the bus came to squeaking stop and the bus driver stepped out of his booth.

"Oi, you lot, I dunno how you got on here, but you better show me your tickets or there'll be trouble!" he yelled. They glared at him. So, he glared back. "I am going to step back into my booth, and if I do not hear the beeping of the oyster card machine by the time I've counted to twenty, I'm going to call the police." With that, he did the dimmest thing humanly possible and turned his back to the scowling crowd. Several horrible screams escaped from the people's mouths as they launched themselves onto the bus driver. The driver desperately tried to defend himself, but he was bitten, slapped, punched, kicked and head-butted to the floor before the crowd evaporated.

Misty looked at the motionless man with increasing fear.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" A loud moan vibrated through the man's spine. "I'll call the ambulance…"

YYYYYYY-Eragon-YYYYYYY

Eragon looked back. The group was there again. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the sky, waiting for a blue shape to appear, but by this time, he and Roran were pressed against the black walls of Helgrind, the Black Mountain.

_Saphira, Hurry up!_ He called, desperate for help. Finally, she arrived, grabbing both Eragon and Roran with her talons and leaving them both to try to clamber onto her back. Eragon stretched his thoughts towards her mind and quickly withdrew; the sapphire dragoness was fuming.

_Every time I leave you, you get into danger! _She raged_. You have to stick your nose everywhere it isn't wanted, and you never know when to pull it out!_

Eragon wriggled in her claw but she wouldn't let him go.

_It's as though you purposely take risks just for the thrill of it and don't even think about the consequences! You're like a ch…_

Saphira suddenly stopped mid thought. She loosened her grip on him-no that wasn't right, she let him fall…no… Eragon looked around alarmed. Roran blinked at him.

"ERAGON?" he yelled before the wind blowing passed their ears became too loud. The ground was coming towards them at a very frightening pace…

YYYYYYYYYY-Misty-YYYYYYYYYY

Misty stuck her nose deep into her book. She just wanted to get to school. No more disappearing people, no more ambulance calls, no more questions. Just a normal day with a normal trip to a normal school. She strolled out of the train station. Then she was surrounded by screaming people. A NORMAL day with a NORMAL trip to a NORMAL school. She held the book tightly in her hands and stuck her face even closer to her face. 'leaning forward, Saphira pushed the tip of her snout toward the sheer rock…' the screaming was deafening, she couldn't even hear herself think. Misty pulled down the book and stared at where all the people were pointing. All she saw was a flash of blue and then an empty circle around which the screaming crowd stood. A NORMAL DAY.

YYYYYYY-Saphira-YYYYYYYY

Saphira reappeared again and after a moment of perplexity, she heard the two men screaming and dived to the rescue. She plummeted earthwards until she was just above the two flailing, screaming beings and snatched them up with the elegance only a dragon like her could master.

_Honestly you boys, always taking risks!_

_Excuse me? _Eragon cried at her, outraged.

She laughed to herself.

**So this is our first PROPER fanfiction together...so...admittedly the POVs are a little short but...we'll work on it. Hope you liked it and if you did please review! and if you didn't, please review anyway! the magical button lies just below this authors note!**


	2. Chapter 2

YYYYYY-Eragon-YYYYYY

_Not even a hole big enough for a woodrat, _Saphira declared after having searched and circled Helgrind several times. She slowed and hung in place before a ridge that connected the third lowest of the four peaks to the prominence above. The jagged buttress magnified the boom produced by each stroke of her wings until it was as loud as a thunderclap. Eragon' eyes watered as the air pulsed against his skin.

A web of white veins adorned the backside of the crags and pillars, where hoarfrost had collected in the cracks that furrowed the rock. Nothing else disturbed the gloom of Helgrind's inky, windswept ramparts. No trees grew among…What was that?

Eragon blinked. He could have sworn he had just been surrounded by people. Just for a second. In a big grassy field, at least a hundred of children had been standing wearing more or less the same thing.

_Something is wrong, _Eragon thought, _terribly wrong._

Only then did he notice Saphira's success in having found the hidden opening.

_And…?_

Eragon looked down at her massive eye which was turned towards him in an expectant sort of way.

_Aye, aye, good, very good…thank you… _Eragon managed to utter before leaping into the cave. He probed with his mind, but could only make out two people in the whole if Helgrind. Katrina and Sloan.

He followed Roran from the ledge into the cave and gasped. Within the cave was a very peculiar room. It was well sized but had several small tables grouped together, each with chairs surrounding them, and on the far side of the cavern was a black board hanging from the wall. Eragon squinted and read out loud,

"The Anglo-Saxons were a confederation of old Germanic tribes. Their modern day descendants are generally considered ethnic Germans, Dutch or English…"

Roran scratched his head, "Who are the Saxons?"

Eragon shook his head, "Who or what are 'Germanic tribes'?"

Roran raised his eyebrows, "who or what are Germans, Dutch and English?"

YYYYYYYYYY-Misty-YYYYYYYYYY

Apart from the last question, that happened to be the same thing Misty was asking herself as she tried to concentrate on the board…Ehem. She tried to LOOK as though she was concentrating on the board, but the book on her lap said otherwise.

Hurriedly, while the teacher wasn't looking, she read the next sentence. 'They wielded long, pale blades of an ancient design from their malformed hands. Unlike their parents, the Ra'zac were roughly the same size and shape as humans. An ebony exoskeleton encased them from top to bottom, although…'

"Misty? Misty! What are you doing under the table?" Miss Weatherman screamed suddenly.

Misty jolted upright and dropped the book on the floor. "Uh…"

"Answer my question!"

Misty peered at the girl on the table next to her; she was bent over a notebook and was scribbling away furiously.

"I didn't quite catch it," Misty made up.

"Who was the first king of the Saxons?"

Misty looked at the board as a helpless attempt for inspiration.

"Err…err…erm…Oromis?" she guessed. _Dimwit! _She told herself.

"That's right! Offa! Well done Misty, you WERE listening!"

Misty blinked at her teacher stunned. Still deliberating how Oromis could be heard as 'Offa' she picked up the book and resumed her rudely interrupted hobby-reading.

Eragon's POV

Eragon looked around after asking himself these questions. Now, the board was gone, the walls dark and the cave empty. He checked where Katrina was again, nudged Roran and the two of them began to climb up to the top of the dark 'mountain'.

What is going on? I have a feeling something's wrong…

"Eragon, which one is Katrina in?" Eragon was jolted back into his own world as Roran posed the question. There were indeed many doors. He cursed, feeling that this had all seemed so much smaller from far away before checking again.

"That one," he replied, pointing. Roran started hammering on the door, leaving Eragon free to find Sloan.

He searched the tower for another person but found none. Eragon bit his lip, what now? Was Sloan dead?

He wished there was anyway of checking whether or not he was without opening all the cell doors. "Leave me alone you toothless bastards! I…" Eragon heard Katrina cry. There was silence and then Katina let out her long-held breath with two words, "You came."

"I came"

A laughing sob broke out of Roran…

Eragon looked back at the cells and then down the hall. He followed the sound of the two lovers and turned into the cell.

"You grew a beard!"

Eragon chuckled.

For the first time, Katrina seemed to notice him. She glanced him over, then settled on his face, which she studied with evident puzzlement "Eragon, is that you?"

"Aye,"

YYYYY-Misty-YYYYY

"Are you serious?"

Misty glared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…" Misty's best friend began.

"Silly right?" Misty kicked the ground "I know, I know, but it KEEPS happening! I swear of it."

Misty's friend, Florence, looked at her for a long thoughtful while, then she picked up the book, Brisingr, and read the first page. She looked around expectantly, were any dark towers of stone appearing, did Eragon appear crouching by their feet? No, Misty's imagination was probably just going into overdrive due to lack of sleep and god knows what else.

"Maybe your magic!" Florence exclaimed. Misty looked at her.

"Remind me why we're friends again…" she groaned. Florencechuckled.

"Well, tell you me how else characters from a book could be appearing every time YOU read them out? Why else would your day be so odd?"

Misty lowered her eyebrows and started to question her friend's apparent 'high IQ'. She tested.

"What's 96 times 32?"

Florence blinked at her once, very quickly, "3073"

How did she manage that so fast? She was like a blooming calculator!

Misty shook her head, "Anyway, I don't know, and until you get me evidence, I won't believe it. People don't just start jumping out of books!"

Florence looked around at the cafeteria. Boys trying to chat up girls, girls cackling about boys, younger kids annoying older kids, older kids nicking younger kids lunches, all the usual, but whether it was just the two girls imagination, or whether the building had actually shrunk, the world seemed a lot smaller, as though another, larger one had been built right next to it.

"Nah, Misty, you've just gone totally bonkers,"

"Gee, **Florence**, thanks!"

Florence grinned at her.

YYYYY-Eragon-YYYYY

Roran and Katrina were over the moon and all Eragon could do was sit and pretend he wasn't jealous. Their unstoppable happiness seemed to bounce off the bare surroundings, kick up the leaves from the few trees there were and rub itself in Eragon's face like an old pie from the baker Eragon used to annoy when he was a little boy.

Eragon turned his back on the two. Saphira snorted at him.

_Oh, sh! Let me struggle with my own emotions for once!_

Saphira put her head on the ground and viewed him sceptically.

Roran screamed out. Eragon sighed. What _now_? His heart hurt too much from all the love? For crying out loud, he had already said that line twice!

"ERAGON!" only then did Eragon manage to peek through the holes in his jealousy filled mind and realise there was actual pain and panic in Roran's cries. He practically fell of the log he was sitting on to scramble towards the fire around which Roran and Katrina sat. No wait. Just Roran?

"Where…" He was already getting the answer, so Eragon just stood and listened.

"…VANISHED! JUST! THERE! SHE WAS RIGHT THERE!"

They started searching for her, but Eragon knew they were not going to find her there. Eragon had seen the place everyone around him kept on vanishing to through Saphira's memories, she was there, and there was no point in searching for her around Helgrind.

YYYYY-Misty-YYYYY

"Nah, Misty, you've…just…gone absolutely…bwa?" Florence repeated slowly as the woman walked through the hall, lost, dressed oddly and with panic written on her face like the graffiti in the boys' toilet (there was a lot of it).

Misty put own her book in slow motion and watched the woman.

"YOU have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" she shrieked.

She danced between tables, children, teachers, dodged flying fruit and bread and darted between gossiping girls (they were the most dangerous, never mind the little boy throwing cutlery, knives and all, Rihanna got a new haircut AGH!) until she got to the woman.

"Hello, ehem and excuse me, what's your name?"

The woman looked at her. "Ka-Katrina, what's yours?"

Florence pushed herself passed three larger boys and stood behind Misty, just in time to catch her fainting.

"Florence!" she whimpered. "I'm confused."


	3. Chapter 3

YYY-Roran-YYY

"Eragon, this can't go on, it's too…" Roran gulped. Hurtful? He looked at Katrina and stroked an escaped strain of hair behind her ear. "Dangerous," he finished finally.

Eragon didn't answer, just stared into the fire.

"Eragon?"

Katrina put her finger on his lips. "He's thinking!" she whispered. Was he? Roran wasn't so sure. Eragon was gripping onto the branch of a nearby tree, hanging off it, putting all his weight in that one hand and staring deep into the fire. What did the boy see? Boy? Roran snorted. Eragon was definitely not a boy any more, he'd seen too much. Was that what he was thinking about at that moment?

YYYYY-Misty-YYYYY

Misty shook her head at the memory. She had fallen unconscious? Or pretended to at the least, she wasn't sure. When she had opened her eyes, Katrina had been gone.

She chewed her pencil, staring at the pile of homework in front of her. The darkness of her room enveloped her back and the lamp on her desk let out a warm yellow glow from which the darkness shrank. There was something quite comforting about the darkness. Misty swivelled around in her chair to face it.

Darkness.

"It's weird," Misty said aloud. Great now she was talking to herself, what next? Hearing voices? Paranoia? Hallucinations? Oh well, it was comforting, "It's as though all the characters I read about, just appear for no reason what so ever, for example, I was reading about Roran being reunited with Katrina, and there she was! Right in the cafeteria!" who was she telling this? "It's just my imagination of course, coincidence…" why did her voice sound so unsure?

"Oh my!"

Misty almost fell out of her chair.

"Well, thank heavens for that, I thought it would never happen to me!"

The boy that had suddenly appeared in her room was tall, brown eyed and brown haired and a few years older than Misty.

"Let's guess, ERAGON?" Misty sighed to herself.

The boy looked at her and it took her a while to realise why.

"Seriously?" Misty's mouth fell open in disbelief. "But…but…but,"

She leapt up and threw herself against the boy. "NO!" slapping, kicking and throwing punches, she reached her wall and put the light on.

"What the hell was that for?" Eragon yelled, cupping his nose with his hand. Red liquid was dripping out from between the gaps. Misty handed him a tissue, which he viewed quizzically and then held to his nose.

Misty sat down on her bed. Her head was buzzing, her thoughts had stopped, and she had stopped. WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON? She stared at the floor. Then she giggled. She had Eragon, E-R-A-G-O-N in her room! Wait until Florence heard about that! Misty decided to absorb all of Eragon's features. Pointy ears, high cheek bones, distinct jaw bones…

Eragon tapped his nose and then looked at the tissue and around the room. Misty pointed at the bin in the corner. Eragon threw it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Eragon exploded after a while. Misty blinked away her dreamy admiration.

"Err…WHAT?"

"Why did you bring me here and then attack me?" Eragon lengthened the question.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I did NOT bring you here, and I wasn't ATTACKING you…I was just…checking if you were real!"

Eragon glared at her and made a face as though she were either absolutely thick or insane. Now that wasn't fair! He was the one who was appearing from books! Misty wanted to hit him again. Forget his brave, wise profile, he was an absolute…

Eragon sighed and sat down on a tiny chair.

"Look, I don't know who is doing it, but people keep disappearing and reappearing, and it's resulted in several near-death experiences,"

He wasn't so bad…

"So do you know anything about it? Or is it you? You…"

He was horrible!

"What's your name again?"

Ehem…

"Uh… Er- I mean Flor- … I mean… Misty," she stuttered, more than a little confused. "Misty," she repeated. Eragon nodded and resumed questioning.

"So, DO you know anything about it?" Misty shook her head.

"No… Except that you keep appearing at awkward moments, while I'm reading… Uhm… Brisingr?" She rushed out the last word, hoping Eragon wouldn't notice, but he, of course, with his elven hearing, did.

He jumped up and once again pulled out his sword, pointing it at her again. She didn't even flinch. Drawing an invisible line in the air with his sword before her cheek, he growled.

"How did you know…hey why aren't you scared?"

Misty closed her eyes and pushed her eyelids with her fingers in frustration.

"Because…" she explained slowly "as long as I can convince myself I am dreaming, which I am, it means you can't hurt me,"

She opened her eyes and realised Eragon was staring at the book next to her. The book with the golden dragon. The book of Eragon. The book of brilliance, great sentences and the best characters…okay now she was kind of drifting away. Pulling herself back to reality…or at least the reality of her 'dream', she also noticed the twisted expression on Eragon's face as he lifted up the book and read the first few pages. It was a mixture of horror, disgust, amusement and confusion.

"What is this?" he whispered then "have you been…watching me?"

Misty scowled and groaned, man this boy was thick. "Yeah, 'course, I've been leaping in and out of Alagaesia, following you around, oh and also, my code name is Christopher Paolini!" she admitted sarcastically.

Eragon stared at her wide eyed.

Misty groaned louder. "Of course not! You're a blooming fictional character who has for SOME reason appeared in my ROOM!"

Eragon continued to stare at her then he burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! A…a…a fictional- HIHIHIHIHI! Fictional…HAHAHA! CharactAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he hit himself on the head, then bent his knees, slapped them and eventually collapsed on the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter. Finally, once he was finished rolling around on the floor, he turned to Misty.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Yet another burst of laughter later, he asked Misty to explain herself.

_This is going to be a lo-ooooong night…_


	4. Chapter 4

**HIA! It's CouldBe here, and I have come to declare the top authors note as officially TAKEN! *loud trumpet noise* YAY! Now, I managed to realise that we have SEVERAL mistakes in the last few chapters, so might need to correct them (new comp at the bottom of page) also, we forgot the DISCLAIMER! **

**ALL THE INHERITANCE BOOKS BELONG TO MEEEEEEEEE! But sadly I didn't write them…*hangs head in shame* so sadly we only own Florence and Misty, and even that's a lie, we don't approve of slavery. On second thoughts; MISTY! Where's my cocktail? **

Florence POV

Florence stretched her arms and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she peered at the mountains in the distance. Then she drew a line with her bare toe in the sand. The sun was beating down on her head, but all was well.

"Florence!" Blodgharm cried. Florence whirled around.

"Blodgharm!" she gasped in surprise. The blue-furred elf grinned wolfishly at her. He nodded. Florence looked once again at the sand and at the mountain.

"Oh, fiddlesticks, I'm in Alagaesia again, aren't I?"

Blodgharm nodded once more, not hiding his confusion. "We've been travelling for a week, Milady,"

Florence chuckled. Ooh, now she was a LADY! "All this sand and heat must be getting to my head. Remind me, WHY are we travelling?"

"Well… We're bringing a dragon egg back from Eragon's island," he explained impatiently. "YOU, Milady, are the elven courier." Florence blinked.

"I'm an ELF?" this was getting better and better!

"Um… Yes?" Blodgharm blurted out, as though afraid it was a trick question.

"Cool! I mean, amazing – I mean, of COURSE, that's… um… Perfectly… Normal?" she stuttered. Then she lifted her chin and asked, in the most regal, demanding, Arya-like way possible (for her), "Am I a PRETTY elf?"

The fur on Blodgharm's face darkened noticeably and he looked away before he mustered the courage to answer, "Urm…you're…urm…average?" Florence let out a disappointed 'Oh' and Blodgharm immediately corrected himself. "I mean, of course, you're… You're… Yes, you're a pretty elf…"

"Oh my god, this is all a DREAM isn't it?"

Blodgharm looked at her, astonished. "How could you possibly think that, Florence Milady? This is as real as it gets!" Suddenly, his eyes glazed over, and he yelled, in the voice of Florence's mother, "FLORENCE! Get up now, you have to give Misty her schoolbag back!"

Florence groaned in the blaze of a torch. That was NOT the way someone wanted to be woken up at 3 am in the morning.

"MUM! It's 3 o'clock! And Blodgharm loved me! He was all embarrassed and everything!"

The torch wobbled.

"uh…I really do not want to know any further details, but, BRING THE SCHOOLBAG BACK!"

Florence slapped the torch out of the way. "Alright, but when I come back, my dream better be luring at the edges of my sleep, OR ELSE!"

Misty POV

Misty stared at the clock and combed her fingers through her hair. 3:15. it had taken her until 3:15 to explain the BASICS to Eragon, and he still wouldn't put it into his thick skull that he was fictional! She tried once again.

"There's this guy, his name is Christopher Paolini and he writes these AMAZING books, aka; the inheritance cycle."

Eragon nodded.

"Four books belong to this series: Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance, which is coming out in November," she continued.

Eragon nodded.

"The main character's name is ERAGON, in the first book he finds a dragon egg, which hatches for him and he calls it Saphira. That character is YOU"

Eragon shook his head.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Misty slapped him.

"OW!" Eragon rubbed his now red-slapped cheek.

They glared at each other.

The door burst open.

They continued to stare.

"TADAA!" Florence shrieked, holding up Misty's schoolbag.

Misty stared at her instead of Eragon. "FLORENCE?"

Florence shrugged.

"I'm not sure what scares me more, the fact that you got in my house without being noticed or the fact that you're bringing me my schoolbag at three at night!" Misty admitted.

Florence sighed "you know you don't REALLY want to know how I got in your house, and my mum sent me,"

"Does that mean the rest of your family is exactly as insane as you are?" Misty asked.

Florence shook her head before launching herself on Eragon with a loud and cheerful "ERI!"

**Justmeagain123: Shouty man! Come here! Say it *Holds metal bar over head of shouty man***

**Shouty man: YES! ROLL UP, ROLL UP! ENTER THE AMAZING, BRILLIANT COMPETITION FOR WHICH PRIZES CAN BE EARNED NOW! ONLY COSTS A LITTLE REVIEW TO ENTER! SPOT ALL CONTENTS MISTAKES UP UNTIL THIS POINT AND YOU WILL GET A LOVELY PRIZE! YOU, GIRL! AT THE BACK! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENTER? YES! YOU! BOY NEAR THE FRONT SITTING AT THE COMPUTER/ELECTRIC GADGET! YES, YOU! GOOD! ROLL UP, ROLL UP!**

**Justmeagain: And that, my friends, is why you should never buy shouty men off the internet. So, you know the rules, you know what to do… SO DO IT! *Holds metal bar threateningly* *Puts it down again, realising that she cannot actually HIT the non-reviewers* *gets new hope when she realises she can send her new characters/slaves to their houses***


End file.
